Inevitablemente
by netty98
Summary: Arturo piensa sobre su vida... que le gustaría que fuera de otra forma, que le gustaría no ser él y poder amar a quien quisiera.  Una extraña comitiva revolucionará su vida y sus sentimientos...   A partir de ese momento la vida de Arutro Pendragón cambia


**INEVITABLEMENTE**

Arturo miraba por la ventana. Una sombra de preocupación oscurecía su mirada.

Buscaba caballos, caballos que llevaran en su grupa a cierta comitiva que había partido días antes, y cuya situación le mantenía despierto, en vela.

Llovía.

Gotas de agua se deslizaban por los cristales, atravesándolos rápidamente.

Arturo deseó ser como esas gotas de agua: deseó ser invisible, escurridizo, rápido y bello.

Deseó ser diminuto, uno entre muchos.

Deseó ser alguien normal. No un príncipe, no alguien de la realeza.

Una persona como todas las demás.

Deseó que no conocieran su nombre en todo Camelot, que no le conocieran por su título, sino simplemente por él mismo.

Deseó poder ganarse el reconocimiento del pueblo por sus propios medios, y no tenerlo ganado desde antes de nacer.

Porque era, posiblemente, la persona más conocida y respetada de todo su reino… incluso más que Uther.

Pero, aunque él había ganado parte del respeto que le profesaba su gente, no podía evitar pensar que la mayoría de ese respeto provenía del temor que tenían ante su figura

Y eso a Arturo le parecía injusto.

Injusto para el resto de las personas, que tenían que ganarse el pan sin ayuda, a diferencia de él, que tenía todo cuanto querría cualquier hombre.

Pero también era injusto para él: un gran peso recaía sobre sus hombros, un peso demasiado grande para un muchacho joven como él, demasiado grande como para poder soportarlo

Debía mantener la compostura en todas las situaciones, debía pensar siempre en hacer lo correcto siendo totalmente objetivo, lo cual para él era sumamente complicado.

Uther, el rey, no comprendía lo que sentía su hijo. Le presionaba y le cargaba de responsabilidades como si de una mula se tratase.

No veía la profunda tristeza que nublaba los orbes de su hijo, no veía el sufrimiento que le causaba aún sin quererlo.

Una voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Sire… el rey requiere de su presencia- oyó decir a Merlín.

Arturo asintió, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Después de todo, no estaba en sus manos cambiar su destino.

El príncipe caminó hacia la sala del trono. Llamó a la puerta, y entró cuando oyó el permiso de su padre.

- Padre- le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Uther le miró.

- Hijo… tengo que hablarte de un tema que debo tocar, aunque me es conocido que no es nada agradable para ti.

- Dime, padre.

- Antes de mi muerte… desearía tener la certeza de que te vas a casar… Hijo mío… me queda poco tiempo.

Arturo se tensó. Si su padre supiera…

- Padre, no diga eso. Además, no pienso casarme si no es con la mujer adecuada. Sobre este tema es todo lo que tengo que decir… así que, con permiso, me voy a retirar a mis aposentos a descansar.

No dijo más.

Uther suspiró, pero no impidió la marcha de su hijo. En el fondo ya o sabía… Pero por intentarlo no perdía nada.

Arturo salió de la estancia echando chispas. Le había contestado a su padre que no tenía nada más que decir… pero no era cierto. Lo que pasaba es que no quería decir más.

No quería decirle a su padre que no pensaba casarse si no era con la persona que le había robado el corazón.

No quería decirle a su padre que no podía casarse con nadie porque no podría entregar su corazón, ya que él no poseía su custodia.

No quería decirle a su padre que deseaba casarse con una persona que no era, ni mucho menos, lo que él desearía.

No quería decirle a su padre que se había enamorada como un estúpido de la persona menos indicada.

Que no podía vivir sin ver su sonrisa cada día.

Que moría por que ella le mirase a los ojos aún sabiendo que los sirvientes no deben dirigirse a él a la cara.

Que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos y que se estaba desangrando por cada día que no la veía.

Que aún con el corazón roto en mil trozos, pues sabía con certeza que ella ya había entregado su corazón a otro, aún así, él seguía amándola con cada uno de los pedazos. Sabía que ella amaba a Lancelot… pero parecía que su corazón no se daba por enterado.

Que en estos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo, que le odiaba a él, su padre… Que odiaba a todo el mudo por recordarle quien era.

Que en ese momento deseaba ser cualquier campesino que trabajaba cada día arduamente, si con ello conseguía que ella le prestase un mínimo de atención.

Que cambiaría todos los lujos de los que había dispuesto durante toda su vida por una sola sonrisa.

Que moriría diez, cien, mil veces sólo por verla feliz.

Suspiró.

En ese momento, Arturo notó el ajetreo que se escuchaba más allá de sus habitaciones. Cogió su espada y salió, exigiendo a sus centinelas una explicación.

Estos decían no saber nada, pero en el momento en el que estaba a punto de perder toda compostura, apareció Merlín corriendo por el pasillo.

- ¡Sire! ¡Lady Morgana y el resto han regresado!

- Pero, ¿por qué todo ese alboroto?

Merlín se miró la punta de los pies y se retorció las manos, nervioso.

Arturo endureció la expresión.

- Merlín…

El carraspeó.

- Será mejor que lo veas vos mismo, sire… No han venido solos.

Arturo no necesitó escuchar más.

Empuñó su espada y echó a correr, seguido de un torpe Merlín que a duras penas seguía su ritmo.

Salió de palacio y se quedó congelado antes de bajar las escaleras.

A las puertas de la fortaleza, un grupo de encapuchados montaban los caballos en los que habían partido Lady Morgana y su comitiva, y cada encapuchado sostenía una espada… apoyada en el cuello de cada mujer.

En total eran cinco: Lady Lucinda, la mujer a la que había ido a ver Morgana, sus dos sirvientas, Lady Morgana… y Guenivere… Gwen.

Un encapuchado alto y en apariencia fuerte sostenía el frágil cuerpo de la última con una rudeza excesiva, y del cuchillo que estaba apoyado sobre el cuello de la muchacha manaba un hilillo de sangre.

El resto de mujeres estaban también inmovilizadas y amenazadas, pero sin dudarlo un segundo, Guenivere era la que estaba sujeta al peor individuo y la que estaba peor tratada.

Arturo se preguntó por qué era ella la más controlada y no Lady Morgana, que se supone que era la protegida del rey.

Arturo bajó las escaleras, espada en mano, pero volvió a parar al ver a su padre enfrente de la extraña comitiva.

Uther se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Quién os ha mandado?

El encapuchado que sostenía a Guenivere rió.

- Yo les he mandado.

Uther le miró.

- Muéstrate- le dijo.

- No tengo por qué hacerlo.

- Entonces, explíqueme los motivos de esta extraña… visita.

El encapuchado bajó del caballo, sin dejar de sostener a Guenivere. Ésta soltó un gemido de dolor al notar cómo la espada se clavaba un poco más en su cuello.

Arturo caminó hasta llegar a la altura de su padre, a unos metros de donde se encontraba el misterioso desconocido.

- Quiero algo que sólo el rey de este pueblo me puede conceder… ya que he matado al señor sacerdote.

- Y… ¿a qué ha venido esa muerte, a mi parecer completamente innecesaria?- preguntó, esta vez, Arturo.

- Arturo…- dijo, dejando traslucir un odio mal disimulado.

- La muerte de ese hombre hubiera sido innecesaria si hubiera accedido a prestarme los servicios que necesitaba.-Arturo reconocía la voz, pero no recordaba de quién provenía.

- Podría juzgar la necesidad de la muerte de uno de nuestros hombres si conociera su… petición.

El hombre volvió a reír.

- A ti, personalmente, Arturo, debo decir que no te agradaría sobremanera la naturaleza de mi exigencia.

El príncipe le miró, desafiante.

- Bien, dejémonos de rodeos. Yo dejo a estas señoritas en libertad, no arraso Camelot y me voy del reino y no me volvéis a ver… Si consentís mi casamiento con esta bella señorita- jaló del brazo a Guenivere y la puso delante de él, exponiéndola ante los demás.

Arturo alzó su espada.

- Ni hablar- dijo.

El hombre se dirigió al rey.

- ¿Vas a consentir perder tu reino… por que tu hijo no deje ir a una simpe sirvienta que no vale nada?

Arturo se enardeció ante esas palabras.

- No pienso dejar que nadie se case con vos si no os ama, sire.

El encapuchado se acercó a Arturo, diciéndole:

- Corrección. Vos no permitirás que me case con la mujer que vos amáis… aunque yo la ame a ella y ella me ame a mí… Porque sois un egoísta.

Arturo se quedó pálido, pero enseguida se recuperó.

- Dudo mucho que ella te ame a vos… Pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que vos no la amáis a ella.

- ¿Y de dónde viene semejante afirmación, sire?

Arturo miró a Gueniveree detenidamente y luego volvió a mirar al extraño.

- Viene de que, si tú amas de todo corazón a una persona, le quieres hasta tal punto de morir por verla feliz, de hacer cualquier cosa por que ella no sufra ningún daño…Si tú la amaras, preferirías pasar en el infierno para siempre antes de ponerle un cuchillo en el cuello como estás haciendo ahora. Si en verdad la amaras… No te importaría con quien estuviese, siempre y cuando la vieras alegre.

Terminó su discurso mirando a Guenivere. Ésta le devolvía la mirada, conmovida.

El hombre tembló de rabia.

- Dejando tras el asunto de amoríos- dijo-, volvamos al tema del reino.

- ¿Arriesgaría su majestad su reino… por un simple encaprichamiento de su hijo, Uther Pendragón?- dijo, volviendo su cabeza hacia él.

El rey había contemplado la escena, impasible. Su rostro no dejaba traslucir sentimiento alguno. Arturo tragó saliva, mirando a su padre.

- No pienso negociar rigurosamente nada… hasta que no dé a conocer su identidad.

Todos los presentes miraban al extraño con la incertidumbre en los ojos.

Guenivere comenzó a llorar, y Arturo adquirió una expresión impaciente. Cuando estaba abriendo la boca para hablar, notó una mano en su hombro.

Allí estaba Merlín, mirándole, dándole apoyo.

Arturo suspiró y se calmó.

Volvieron los dos la mirada hacia el hombre… Y entonces este retiró su capucha.

Un murmullo de incredulidad recorrió a todos los presentes, secundado por los fuertes sollozos de Guenivere.

- Lancelot…- gruñó Arturo- debí haberlo imaginado.

Él rió.

- ¿Cómo ibais a saberlo, sire, si yo siempre he sido una persona buena y honesta, en la que se podía confiar?- volvió a reír- o, como me dijo esta señorita una vez- sujetó a Guenivere más rudamente, si cabía- un hombre que poseía todas las cualidades que una dama podía soñar.

Arturo miró a Guenivere, que seguía llorando. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- Oh, pero ya no piensas eso, ¿verdad, querida?- dijo, acercándose más a ella.

- No la toques- amenazó Arturo.

Lancelot exhibió una sonrisa.

- Uther Pendragon, contesta mi oferta.

El rey se quedo mirándole y declaró:

- Primero debo discutir con mi hijo… a solas.

Lancelot asintió y señaló un rincón.

- Vigiladles desde una distancia prudente.

El rey llevó a su hijo aparte y le encaró.

- Arturo… quiero que me contestes sinceramente.

El príncipe asintió.

- ¿Amas a esa muchacha?

- Guenivere. Se llama Guenivere.

El rey le miró, interrogante.

Arturo le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos y luego se derrumbó.

- Yo… padre, no puedo evitarlo… la quiero con todas mis fuerzas. Y si decides salvar el reino, lo cual me parecería razonable… yo iría en tu contra y la rescataría. Lo sabes, padre.

El rey hizo un gesto para que se callara ante el ademán de Arturo de seguir hablando.

- Hijo… el amor es algo incontrolable. Cuando conocí a tu madre, estaba comprometido con otra persona- Arturo tragó saliva

- No conocía esa parte de la historia- afirmó

- Lo sé. Bueno, yo estaba comprometida con Nereya Sacares. En ese momento, era el mejor partido, pero cuando conocí a Ygraine… me enamoré completamente de ella. A las dos semanas, rompí mi compromiso con Nereya y me casé con tu madre.

Sé lo que es querer incondicionalmente a alguien… y por eso entiendo que te hayas enamorado de esa… ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, Guenivere.

Arturo miró a su padre, conmovido.

- ¿Entonces…?- preguntó.

- Entonces, voy a hacer todo lo posible para lograr que la chica quede en palacio… pero necesitamos un plan.

Arturo quedó pensativo unos instantes y luego sonrió.

- A veces, mi criado tiene buenas ideas… aunque sólo de vez en cuando- torció el gesto.

- ¡Merlín!- llamó Arturo- necesitamos tu opinión. El chico se extrañó un poco, pero, obteniendo el permiso de Lancelot con una mirada, se acercó a ellos.

- Dígame, sire.

Arturo le expuso la situación.

Merlín pensó.

- Sé algo que puedo hacer… pero nocesitaría el permiso de su Majestad para hacer algo… y también una disrtacción.

Uther miró a Merlín.

- Bien. Lo de la distracción está solucionado… hijo- dijo, volviéndose a mirar a Arturo- estoy viejo. Quiero que tú comiences a reinar a partir de ahora.

Arturo abrió la boca, pero se calló ante la expresión de su padre que se giró hacia Merlín.

- ¿Mi muerte te supone suficiente distracción?- dijo.

Merlín y Arturo se quedaron mudos, y Arturo comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Antes de que digas nada, Arturo… tengo una infección en el cerebro, y aunque Gaius ha estado medicándome, se ha extendido demasiado. No sobreviviré más de dos semanas… y si mi sacrifico sirve para algo, me sentiré mejor que si muero en mi lecho.

A Arturo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿No hay solución?-inquirió.

Uther negó. Padre e hijo se abrazaron.

- De acuerdo- dijo Uther cuando se separaron-, asunto de la distracción solucionado. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba de mi permiso, Merlín?

El joven se lo expuso y tanto el rey como el príncipe quedaron mudos durante un buen rato. Fianalmente, Uther asintió y Merlín suspiró, aliviado.

Los tres volvieron a sus posiciones de antes, y Uther habló. – Hemos tomado una decisión. No queremos perder Camelot… Pero tampoco a la señorita Guenivere- la joven alzó la cabeza, sorprendida de que el rey supiese su nombre.

- Así que hemos decidido cambiar mi vida por la de la señorita.

El pueblo entero comenzó a susurrar bastante alto. El rey los acalló.

- Y… ¿para qué me sirve a mí tu muerte?- preguntó Lancelot.

- Te sirve, pues después de ella lucharás contra mi hijo para obtener el dominio sobre Camelot.

Un nuevo murmullo se alzó entre los presentes.

Lancelot rió.

De acuerdo, me parece un trato justo.

- Antes de matarme, exijo que las mujeres sean devueltas.

- Muy bien- dijo Lancelot-, ¡soltadlas! Ordenó a sus hombres.

Ellos dejaron ir a las damas… pero no soltó a Guenivere.

Lady Lucinda y sus sirvientas echaron a correr y sólo pararon cuando se consideraron a salvo.

En cambio, Lady Morgana encaró a Lancelot.

- El trato es que también la soltéis a ella exigió.

- Mira, si la princesita se no pone exigente- se burló él-, propongo un intercambio justo. La encantadora Guenivere –mientras decía esto la cogía de la cara y la exponía (Arturo volvió a gruñir)- por el rey Uther Pendragón.

Merlín llegó hasta donde estaba Lady Morgana encarando a Lancelot y la cogió del brazo, apartándola y estrechándola en un abrazo consolador.

Uther asintió.

Arturó y él se dirigieron hacia allí, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara Uther puso una mano en el brazo de Lancelot mientras Arturo cogía a Guenivere.

Lancelot soltó a la muchacha con cierta reticencia pero aferró a Uther.

Guenivere se echó a los brazos de Arturo, sollozando. Él la cogía y la consolaba en un abrazo. Se apartaron, a tiempo de ver a Lancelot clavándole la espada a Uther en el corazón.

Arturo hundió su rostro en el hombro de Guenivere mientras comenzaba a llorar él también…

Después de eso, Merlín se puso al frente de ellos y encaró a Lancelot, diciendo:

- No me importa revelar mi don… si con ello salvo a mi pueblo y os mato a vos.

Dicho esto, sus ojos relampaguearon y un rayo salió de su mano extendida, directo Lancelot Le carbonizó.

Morgana se colocó a su lado, y con un gesto de comprensión, ambos lanzaron rayos a los demás guerreros mientras el resto del pueblo les miraba, atónitos.

Mientras, Arturo llevó a Guenivere aparte.

- Gwen… ¿ves el sol que hay ahora mismo allí arriba?

Ella le miró, asintiendo.

- Hoy es el primer día que luce desde que os marchasteis… al igual que mi corazón. Porque desde que te fuiste no soy nada, no sé qué hacer, te necesito a mi lado.

Todo lo que dije es cierto. Para mí amar es eso… y espero que para ti también. Porque me he enamorado de ti inevitablemente.

Ella le miró, pero no dijo nada.

Simplemente le eso, y ambos olvidaron desde la batalla que se luchaba a su alrededor hasta el sol que brillaba sobre us cabezas…

_Hola _

_Este es mi primer one-shot_

_Espero que les haya gustado. La inspiración me vino de ver el capítulo 4 de la serie Merlín… siento haber puesto a Lancelot como el malo, pero nunca me ha gustado ese personaje._

_Besos, _

_Netty_


End file.
